


Blind

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: The blindfold was soft against Harry’s eyes. He listened intently as Draco walked around the bed.Kinktober Day 3 - Sensory Deprivation





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you bblgumbby for Beta reading!

The blindfold was soft against Harry’s eyes. He listened intently as Draco walked around the bed. Harry tried to figure out how close his lover was, what he was doing. When the room fell silent Harry tensed, wondering what would happen next. He jumped when a soft finger ran up his leg, pausing at his knee and moving to the other leg to run back down again. It felt more intense than usual, his other senses working overtime to make up for the loss of his sight. 

The hand on his leg disappeared and Harry held his breath in anticipation for Draco’s next move. He was already on edge, cock achingly hard and his arse clenching around the plug he’d worn half the day. “Draco,” Harry breathed. The word got him a soft brush against his cheek and a rough tug in his hair. At this rate Harry was going to come the minute Draco brushed against his throbbing cock. 

Draco ran his hands down Harry’s neck and over his nipples. His touch grew harder as he brushed his hands down Harry’s ribs. He ran one hand over Harry’s hip-bone and the other dipped into his navel, going down until it just barely brushed Harry’s pubes. Harry’s back arched in anticipation, but when Draco’s hands skipped his cock in favour of his thighs Harry cursed at the loss. 

His attention was so focused on the hands running down his thighs that when a wet, hot mouth closed around his cock Harry screamed in surprised pleasure. “Oh FUCK, Draco. That’s- I, aah.”

Draco pulled off with a pop. “You’re so good for me Harry, so good.” He sounded breathless, and Harry was pleased to know he wasn’t the only one feeling desperate. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Harry grinned, imagining the look on Draco’s face even though he couldn’t see it. “You’re done teasing then?”

A hot finger ran the length of Harry’s cock, swiping over the head and collecting the precome that must have gathered there. When there was a pressure on his mouth Harry opened it, accepting the wet finger between his lips as he sucked it clean. Moaning at the taste of himself Harry lifted his hips, trying to get closer to Draco. 

Through the haze of his arousal, Harry realised he could only feel one of Draco’s hands on him and he itched with not knowing where the other one was. Where was it going? What would it do to him? Harry imagined the hand brushing over his nipple, grabbing his cock, twisting in his hair, rubbing over his rim and somehow the hand being nowhere made it feel like it was _everywhere_.

“Now I’m done,” Draco said, and Harry would bet his, hopefully, impending orgasm that the man was smirking as he said it. The hand Harry had tried to locate though, suddenly made it’s position very obvious when the plug inside him twisted and disappeared in a swift motion. Before Harry had time to miss the fullness Draco was pushing inside, and he must have lubed up at some point without Harry noticing because everything was slick. The intensity of being fucked without seeing what was happening, or being able to prepare for Draco pulling back or pushing in was stronger than Harry had thought, especially after being on edge for so long. Draco thrust into him again and again, sending shivers of pleasure running through Harry’s body. 

“You have no idea how hot you look like this Harry,” Draco said in a low voice, “your whole body reacts every time I touch you.” As if to prove his point Draco ran a hand down Harry’s neck, making Harry arch into the touch. 

Harry suddenly remembered he could move even though he couldn’t see, and he wrapped his legs around Draco, pulling him in harder with each thrust. “Fuck, Draco I’m not - I’m aah.”

His orgasm was as much of a surprise as every other sensation he’d experienced since Draco placed the blindfold on him, tearing through his body in an explosion of pleasure when Draco wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and pulled. The loss of his sight had enhanced everything else, and without being able to focus on Draco’s face like he normally did when coming Harry was lost to the bliss rushing through him. Distantly he heard Draco curse, and it felt like a tether holding him to reality as he shook through his orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Harry said when he found his voice again, “that was _intense_.”

“Mmh,” Draco said, and Harry shivered again as he felt a finger run along the edge of his blindfold. “You were amazing.”

Harry blinked against the light as Draco removed the blindfold, squinting a little to see Draco without his glasses. “Missed seeing you,” he murmured, grabbing Draco and pulling him in for a kiss. Draco draped his body over Harry’s sinking into the kiss, and then pulled away to rest his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. 

“Love you,” he said, lips brushing against Harry’s skin.

“Love you too,” Harry said, wrapping a hand securely around his boyfriend.


End file.
